


Jeff the Killer vs. Michael Myers

by jeffthekillervsmichaelmyers



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthekillervsmichaelmyers/pseuds/jeffthekillervsmichaelmyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two serial killers meet one fateful Halloween evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff the Killer vs. Michael Myers

**Author's Note:**

> (Pre-notes notes: I wrote this fic a while back for a group of people who I sometimes listen to fic-reading livestreams with. We listened to a creepypasta called 'Jeff the Killer vs. Michael Myers,' and there was a general agreement that it was not gay enough. I am uploading this here because of the slim possibility that someone else might want to read it too. If anyone from the livestream reads this: Yes, there have been slight alterations to this fic since you last saw it. But, since no one else will be able to tell what I changed, I have elected to not go into any details about that.)  
> Proper Notes:  
> This takes place at some point either during or after the first Halloween movie, and also at least five years after the Jeff the Killer origin story (meaning Jeff is at least 18 in this fic).  
> Special thanks to Felix, whose support was instrumental to the completion of this fic. ;u;  
> Happy Halloween everyone!

It was the 31st of October, and almost everyone was preparing for Halloween, to celebrate it however they saw fit. The unfortunate few who for whatever reason disliked Halloween found themselves incapable of escaping the holiday, as the streets swarmed with costumed people, the houses gradually transformed to spooky versions of themselves, and a swarm of pumpkins invaded every store, home, and public building.  
  
Jeff was not one of these Halloween-hating individuals. He, in fact, loved Halloween. It was a rare opportunity to, if he felt daring, walk around with his rather distinctive features on display, or, if he wished to play it safe, inconspicuously conceal himself with a mask and costume. It pained him to have to deprive the poor, ugly, people among him of the sight of his beautiful visage, but unfortunately, the risk of getting recognized and caught was usually not worth it.  
  
Jeff had already taken the opportunity to scout out the town he was in earlier in the day, so when night fell and the Halloween celebrations kicked into full swing, he had already chosen a first target. Years of experience made breaking into the house without leaving any traces as simple as stealing candy from a baby, and after that, he just had to find a nice spot to wait for the couple living there to return.  
  
Or, at least, that had been his initial plan. As Jeff made his way through the darkened house, he got a feeling that something was off, as if there was someone there, as if someone was... Watching him. He was certain that none of the residents was home at the moment, so at first he disregarded the feeling as paranoia, but while creeping quietly through a hallway, he heard the distinct sound of heavy breathing.  
  
Jeff raised his knife at the ready, but quicker than he could react, someone leapt out of the darkness, grabbing his throat, strangling him. The sensation gave him a similar tingle to the one he got when he himself killed someone. The stranger was strong, easily holding him up against the wall with one hand, but Jeff refused to go down without a fight. After a momentary struggle, he managed to force his way out of the other’s iron grip, then, kicking him in the stomach, made him topple backwards.  
  
A streak of moonlight hit his opponent, revealing only a scruffy William Shatner mask and dark overalls. Michael Myers got up after a moment, grabbing his knife and lunging at Jeff, who had fallen to the floor, and who was heaving for air. Jeff grabbed for Michael’s knife, caught his wrist, and held his arm at a distance while attempting to get a hold of his own knife. Michael’s other hand grabbed for his throat again, forcing him to throw his weight to the side, landing them both back at the floor.  
  
They twisted and turned as they struggled to get the upper hand, inching back and forth between having the advantage. “Why are you even here?!” growled Jeff, miffed both at the prospect of his possible imminent death, and at having his murder-plans ruined. It was not at all helping that the struggle for life and death was stirring a warm, pleasant feeling near his groin.  
  
Michael breathed warm air through his mask, but remained otherwise silent.  
  
“What, can’t you talk?” Snarled Jeff, making a grab for Michael’s mask, inadvertently giving him enough leeway to manage to take a stab at Jeff, who desperately hurled himself to the side to avoid the blade. A short moment passed, before he noticed a deep, throbbing pain at the left side of his abdomen, and warm blood starting to run down his side.  
  
Jeff muttered a series of curses; the evening was really not going as he had planned. He shoved Michael away, the knife leaving with him. He took a moment to inspect the wound; it wasn’t deep, but it hurt like hell. “You bastard.” He hissed angrily, charging at Michael, knocking him to the floor.  
  
The struggle continued, with Jeff straddling Michael’s torso, grappling for the knife, sliding backwards for a moment, feeling- He paused for a moment, then ground his hips down to check if he had felt right. He felt a _bulge_.  
  
A hysterical laugher erupted and echoed through the empty house, culminating in Jeff leaning forwards, face split from ear to ear in a smile, staring at a slightly startled Michael. “Want to fuck?” The fact that the bulge beneath him hardened only made Jeff’s grin widen, the scars on his face giving the illusion that his face was splitting in half.  
  
A few moments passed without any response, but then Michael gave a nod. Flinging the knife across the hallway, they parted for a moment as a pair of trousers and an overall were removed, before returning to each other on the floor.  
  
“So, err,” Jeff glared uncertainly at Michael, sizing him up, noting the other’s significantly larger member, “how do you want to do this?” Michael remained quiet, his unseen eyes waiting for Jeff to make a move. After a few seconds that felt like they stretched on for an eternity, Jeff huffed and lay down on his back. “Whatever. Fuck me.” A light blush spread on his face, and he diverted his eyes, shivering slightly as cold air hit his naked skin.  
  
Michael sat down, still towering over the pallid man on the floor, then drove his fingers into the open wound on Jeff’s side, causing him to squawk in surprise and pain. “What the fuck are you-“ Michael ignored him, instead grabbing his dick and coating it in fresh blood, lining up with the inviting ass before him.  
  
“Are you-“ Jeff stared incredulously at the masked man, “are you going to do this _with that mask on_?” The answer came crystal clear when Michael thrust into his tight asshole. “Fuck!” squawked Jeff, grasping at the floor in an effort to remain in place, before breathing out a gratified moan.  
  
Michael set a steady pace, drawing almost all the way out before thrusting in again, his breathing becoming heavier and rougher. Jeff groaned, feeling himself be stretched as never before. “Harder,” he rasped.  
  
Michael was ready to comply, pounding him vigorously into the ground. Jeff whimpered, waves of pleasure and pain engulfing him, the resulting amalgamation rapidly driving him towards the edge. “Fuck, you’re good at this!” He cried out as Michael kept forcefully impaling him, the both of them ignoring the scrapes forming on Jeff’s back from the floor he was being thrust into.  
  
As Michael propelled in and out of the man below him, his erratic motions thrusting him deep into Jeff’s gut, his cock hit straight on a particularly pleasurable spot inside Jeff. With a desperate, gratified moan, Jeff’s back arched up, his whole body contorting itself in order to allow Michael’s member to hit him again in that one sweet spot.  
  
The sudden stretching and twisting of his torso made the by now mostly caked blood from the wound at his side break apart, releasing a new stream of bright red blood that ran down his body. He could not bring himself to care about the added pain, nor even the whimpering pleas that escaped his throat in his rush towards completion, but most importantly, he was far too distracted to take note of the slight movements the towering figure above him made, as the shape lowered itself towards him.  
  
Before Jeff had time to react, he could feel a pair of strong hands wrap around his neck in an iron grip, holding him in place. Jeff attempted to grapple with the hands that were rapidly suffocating him, but it was to no avail. Michael kept grinding his hips back and forth, ignoring Jeff’s soon convulsing torso. Jeff’s lungs screamed painfully for air, but no sound escaped him. Then Jeff’s muscles all tensed desperately in his death throes, making him inadvertently clench for all he was worth around the penis lodged up his arse.  
  
This, at last, allowed Michael to reach his climax, making him grunt as he ejaculated into Jeff. He rode out his orgasm with hands still firmly locked around Jeff’s neck, his groin slamming down to the shaft every time. He eventually retracted his penis, some of his warm seed seeping out with it. He was breathing heavily, staring down at Jeff’s now limp body. Cum and blood trickled down and mixed in a sticky mess between his thighs, forming a small puddle beneath him.  
  
Michael turned away and got dressed, before again pausing to look at the man on the floor, the permanently open eyes giving an impression of a returned stare. Michael tiled his head to the side, as if contemplating what to do for a moment. Apparently making up his mind, he proceeded to drag Jeff into another room, propping him up in a bed as if he was sleeping, folding Jeff’s discarded clothes and putting them on a chair next to the bed, and then he left him. There were still several hours left of Halloween that year, and there was nothing more for him to do in that house.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that! :)


End file.
